Slender The Final Chapter
by TobiGB
Summary: Check out the final confrontation between Nightwing and Slender Man. Be sure to read 'Slender' and 'The Arrival' before reading this one.


**A/N:** Hey there everybody and welcome back to the third and final story in the _'Slender'_ Trilogy; now as may recall that four years ago I did a one-shot called _'Slender'_ which was based on the game _'Slender: The Eight Pages'_ and in it Nightwing found himself waking up in the same woods from the game.

The sequel to it _'The Arrival'_ was made two years later in real life, but takes place one year later after the first story. That one dealt with how Nightwing was affected from the events of the first story and being instructed to head to Oakside Park where he learned that he wasn't the only one that was being stalked by Slender Man.

Now this will involve Nightwing heading to the Slender Man mansion because Slendy really crossed a line with Dick and now he's going to confront him one last time to truly bring this nightmare to an end.

A word of advice; it is very important that you guys read the first two stories before reading this one, otherwise it might be a little hard to understand a few things.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything what so ever in this story, they are all the property of their respective owners.

* * *

 _(Unknown woods, 8:54 PM)_

" _Dick are you sure that there is no way I can convince you to reconsider this?"_ Kaldur asked through the com link.

"I already told you Kaldur this is something that I have to do alone and I can't afford to risk anymore lives." Nightwing stated as he hiked through the dark fog covered woods.

" _Both the Team and the League are ready to assist you at a moments notice, you know that."_

"I know, but don't worry I made sure to come prepared this time around." Nightwing said carrying a backpack over his left shoulder.

" _Are you sure that the item you acquired from Doctor Fate will be enough to help you?"_

"He told me that it was powerful magic, I just hope that it's powerful enough to stop Slendy."

" _Powerful magic often comes at a price."_

"As far as I'm concerned I've already paid my debt with interest I might add."

" _But still..."_

"Listen Kaldur I know what I'm doing, I get that all of you are worried, but I'm the one he wants for whatever twisted reason. I've seen what he's done to the people he's stalked, what they _become_ , and the last thing I want is for that to happen to them."

" _The incident from the mine, it was truly tragic of what became of that girl."_

"I couldn't save her nor her friends."

" _Dick you have to remember that what became of Kate happened long before you arrived, you can't blame yourself for circumstances that was beyond your control."_

"I know, but I can still save them from becoming his proxies, that is if I'm not already too late."

" _I'm sure that there is a chance that they are still alright."_

"I hope so Kaldur, listen I want you to give me one hour,and if you don't hear from me then you can send in back up."

" _Very.. we..l..l"_ That was the last thing Nightwing heard before the com-link was over taken by the static.

"Looks like I'm almost there." Nightwing said to himself as continued on with his hike through the woods.

After a few minuets of walking Nightwing suddenly found himself standing in front of a metal fence he noticed that it was old and almost completely covered in rust. He then noticed the giant mansion behind the fence, it looked like one of those old twentieth century Victorian style mansions where some old rich person would live in.

He noticed that place looked a bit run down and with some of the wood decaying in certain places, there were pieces of roofing tiles laying on the ground, a few broken windows, and most of it was either covered with mold or moss. Then he saw that the the front lawn was covered with children toys that was left abandoned there for who knows how many years, but none of that mattered to Nightwing as pushed through the fence door to make his way towards the mansion.

Once he took those first few steps something strange overcame him which caused him to freeze in place. Then out of nowhere he heard the laughter of children and suddenly the entire front lawn was filled with them just running around and playing with the toys which now look like they were recently bought.

Without warning they suddenly vanished and the yard was once again filled with the old discarded toys just laying about all over the place. Nightwing couldn't help but ponder what just happened to him, was that some kind memory of Slender Man's from past victims or from Slender Man himself?

Nightwing didn't want waste anytime trying to find out so he pushed those thoughts aside and continued on towards the mansion. When stepped onto the stoop he heard the old wood make a loud squeaky noise which he just simply ignored due to the fact that he saw a piece of paper attached to the front door.

 _ **Come In**_

"Don't mind if I do." Nightwing said as he snatched the paper off of the door and placed it in his bag and then went into the mansion.

Once he was inside the door swiftly shut itself and the lights instantly came on giving Nightwing a good look at the interior of the mansion. Most of the furniture either had a sheet over it or was covered in cobwebs, he noticed that some of the wallpaper was pilled completely off of the wall.

"He could seriously use an interior decorator for this place." Nightwing said and began his search of the mansion by starting on the first floor.

The first door that he tried was locked so he moved on to the next one but that was locked as well, so after three more attempts he finally found a door that wasn't locked and entered the room. He figured that it must have been some sort of play room due to the old toy train set laying in the middle of the room.

He was about to exit the room until he saw a piece of paper laying next to one of the trains, he examined it an saw that it was a missing persons flier.

 **Missing Have You Seen This Child?: Charlie Matheson Jr.**

"He looks like he's no older than seven." Nightwing stated as he bent down to pick up the flier.

The moment he touched the flier he was once again frozen in place, the room disappeared and he found himself standing on a beach. He looked around and spotted a young boy, it wasn't just any boy though it was Charlie.

Nightwing couldn't do anything but watch as the young boy followed the trail toys that was leading him into the dark woods before him. Then scenery began to change again, only this time into a more familiar setting.

"This is Kate's basement, I recognize from Lauren's video." He stated as suddenly saw a small figure standing in front of the stairs.

It's skin was completely gray and decomposed, it's face was mostly covered by it's long hair, but Nightwing instantly recognized the clothes that it was wearing.

"Charlie, he's been turned into a proxy." As he began to go into deep thought Nightwing suddenly found himself back in the play room again.

A chill started to overtake Nightwing, he put himself in a defense position ready for action, after last time he made sure not to let himself be caught off guard again.

He scanned the room to see if anyone or _anything_ was in there with him, his eyes wandered over to a corner and to his surprise he saw a young boy just standing there with his head down not moving a single inch. Once he got a good look at the kid he knew right away that it was Charlie.

"Hey there, you must be Charlie?" Nightwing asked the young boy not letting his guard down for even a second.

"..."

"I found this in here, it has your picture on it." He continued as he held up the flier for the young boy to see.

"..."

"I know what happened to you Charlie, Slender Man took you away from your family and made you into his proxy." Nightwing said in a comforting but serious tone.

Then without warning Charlie's head shot right up reviling white empty eye sockets and sharp fangs; he growled at Nightwing and then charged at the former boy wonder.

Nightwing didn't budge from his spot as he stood ready for the young proxy to attack him, and the moment Charlie jumped into the air ready to paunch Nightwing he was met with several volts of electricity coursing through his body.

"Sorry Charlie." Nightwing said as he pulled his taser away from the young proxy's body as he fell to the floor with a thud.

After what happened in the mine Nightwing made sure to take extra steps when it came to dealing with one of Slender Man's proxies, like trying to finish things as quickly as possible due to how persistent they are.

"I'll be sure to come back for you later Charlie once I'm done with tall, dark, and creepy." Nightwing said as he finished tying the unconscious Charlie up and left him near the front door.

Once he was done checking the first floor Nightwing walked up the stairs and found himself in what seemed to be an endless hallway, he then heard the sound of running water so he ran to see where it was coming from.

After running for what seemed like an eternity finally found where the water was coming from, when opened the door he found that it was a bedroom. The bed appeared to be a queen sized one and it a good view of the woods, but Nightwing didn't care about any of that as he followed the sound of water to the bathroom.

When he entered it he learned that there wasn't any running water at all, in fact the pipes looked like that they were completely rusted shut. Nightwing was about to leave when he saw a drawing attached to the mirror; he examined it and was shocked to see who was on the drawing.

"Babs." He said under his breath, when he grabbed the drawing off of the mirror he once again found himself in a different location.

Nightwing found himself inside of Batgirl's apartment, he saw her coming in through her window after spending most of the night patrolling the city. Batgirl had walked into her bathroom ready to take her costume off, and as she checked herself in the mirror a tall, pale, and faceless figure in a black suite suddenly appeared behind her.

"BABS!" Nightwing screamed out, but before he could see what happened next he was suddenly back in the old bathroom again.

Nightwing clutched the drawing in his hand tightly as he couldn't help but feel anger towards Slender Man, so he punched the mirror with his other hand and stormed out of the bathroom.

Nightwing searched all over the second floor for Batgirl, Robin, and Batman; he was kicking down just every single door he came across. Any fear that he might have had for Slender Man was now replaced with feelings of anger and rage for the supernatural being; the last door he opened lead to a study filled with books.

He looked over at the fireplace and saw not only a drawing but also a key as well, he picked up the key first not knowing what it was for. Then took notice of the drawing and saw to figures in it and knew right a way who they were.

"Alright lets get this over with." Nightwing said as grabbed both the drawing and the key at the same time.

He suddenly found himself on a rooftop and was surprised to see both Batman and Robin trying to fight off Slender Man, Nightwing wanted so badly to hope that they managed to escape but he knew better than that though. When he saw the tentacles coming of Slender Man's back he knew that it was over for the dynamic duo; when the vision was over with Nighwing found himself not standing in the study, but standing in front two double doors.

"Time to put you to good use." Nightwing said to the key as he placed it into the keyhole to the doors.

Once they were opened Nightwing saw that he was walking into a huge ballroom that had the lights on and everything, the room looked like it was something that came straight right out of a grim, gothic, and twisted version of _'Beauty and The Beast'._ As he walked towards the center of the room the doors instantly slammed shut behind him and the entire room suddenly became pitch black.

Nightwing knew to stay on his guard as he pulled out his eskrima sticks ready for action, then when the lights suddenly came back on again Nightwing found himself surrounded by three very familiar .

"Batman, Robin, Batgirl... I finally found you guys." He told the trio, there was a part of him that happy he managed to find his loved ones, but there was another part of him that knew something wasn't right.

He noticed that their skin was almost the same as Charlie's, but he could tell that it wasn't as bad like his though. He also noticed that neither of them had spoken a single to him since they arrived on the scene; Another thing that he took into account was that they were acting the same way that Charlie was before.

Though as much as it pains him to admit it, but he knew that Slender Man had turned them into his proxies. Before he had a chance to say or do anything else Robin pulled out his Bo-staff and charged at Nightwing who quickly dodged him.

"Tim stop! It's me Dick." Nightwing yelled to the boy wonder as he kept dodging his attacks.

Then out of nowhere Batgirl appeared right behind him and began to deliver a series of punches and kicks at Nightwing. He was trying his best to defend himself from them, sure he's spared with both of them plenty of times in the past but at least they weren't trying to kill him back then. He really didn't want to fight them, but he also knew that it was the only way that he would be able to save them, so he decided to do what he had to do.

When Batgirl tried to punch him again he grabbed her fist and threw her at Robin who jumped out of the way and swung his staff at Nightwing. Unfortunately for him though Nightwing caught it with his had and then punched Robin right in the face; it wasn't enough to knock Robin out, but it did cause him to hear a few bells though.

"Sorry I had to do that Tim." Nightwing said holding onto Robin's Bo-Staff as he used it to defend himself from Batgirl.

Then Robin joined in on the fight once again, Nightwing knew that he had to end this as quickly as possible. He pulled out a few smoke bombs and threw them onto the floor, temporarily blinding his opponents. Before Batgirl and Robin knew what hit them they both felt themselves being tied up with some rope which sent several volts of electricity running through their bodies and caused them to fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry guys." Nightwing told his two unconscious friends before he turned his attention towards Batman who was no longer in the same spot he was in.

Nightwing knew better to not let his guard down when it came to dealing with Batman, before he had time to react a fist had suddenly made contact with his face and sent him flying across the room.

Nightwing stood back up and stared at Batman who was staring right back at him, Nightwing knew that he had to get serious so he threw his backpack to the floor and pulled out both of his eskrima sticks and got into position.

Batman didn't waste anytime either and charged at Nightwing, he was barley able to defend himself from Batman's attack and he couldn't seem to find an opening for a counter attack. Batman tried too low swipe him, but Nightwing jumped out of the way which left the Dark Knight open to an attack.

Without wasting a single second Nightwing went on the offensive against Batman and was able to land a few good well placed hits on him, but Batman swiftly grabbed Nightwing's left arm and twisted it behind his back then with one hit he severally dislocated it from his shoulder.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Nightwing screamed out in agonizing pain that echoed throughout the entire mansion.

Batman was about to do the same thing to the other arm but Nightwing hit him hard enough to send him stumbling back a little. Nightwing then stood back up with his left arm hanging limp and useless for the time being; he reached into his belt and threw several wing-dings around Batman's feet.

"Boom." With that they all exploded around him knocking him out for the time being.

Nightwing wanted to take a moment to rest but he knew that he wasn't done just yet, because standing on the other end of the room was Slender Man, Nightwing just glared at the faceless creature who has caused him so much trouble recently.

"If you think I'm afraid of you then think again, because this ends right here right now." Nightwing stated as he picked up his back pack and pulled out something wrapped in cloth.

He reviled it to be a small golden dagger with several symbols etched onto it then he placed it on the floor, and then Nightwing pulled out a file and sent a devilish smirk towards Slender Man.

"Want to know what this is? Well this is a special blade that colleague of mine located for me, see here's how it works it has the power to destroy powerful entity like yourself for example. There's a catch though, I need an item or two that is somehow connected to my initial target, the more items I have the more powerful the dagger will be. That's what this file is for, see I kept ever single drawing, letter, and notes related to you since our last get together and put all of it into this file. Next I stab the items and chant the magic words." He explained and then stabbed the file.

Nightwing then began to chant the magic words that told to him by Doctor Fate, then once he finished the dagger began to glow and suddenly it went from gold to black, with a picture of Slender Man on the front now.

"Let's end this." Nightwing said as he charged at Slender Man who simply used his used his tentacles to attack Nightwing.

Nightwing just dodged each one of them and went for the opening, but he only ended up stabbing air, he turned around and saw Slender Man behind him, then with one clawed hand he swiped at Nightwing who was barely able to dodge it in time. Then Before Nightwing could do anything else he felt a sharp pain in his right leg.

He looked down and saw a batarang sticking out of it, he looked over and saw Batman back on his feet again. Before he could fully process this he felt two more sharp objects protruding his back, he saw that there were two more batarangs sticking out. He looked over to see that they came from the now free Batgirl and Robin, and if that wasn't bad enough one of Slender Man's tentacles suddenly wrapped itself tightly around Nightwing's neck and began to choke him to death.

"Guys... I won't let it end like this, I have to get traught or... get dead. Hey Slendy! What do you say we call it night?" Nightwing said with a gasp and then with the last bit of energy he had left he threw the dagger right into Slender Man's chest.

This caused Slender Man to drop Nightwing onto the floor as the dagger began to glow and Slender Man suddenly fell to his knees, Nightwing watched as the creature that caused so much suffereing to so many people, began to do nothing more swivel up into dust.

"Nightwing!" A voice called out, he looked up and saw a concerned looking Batgirl and Robin running to his aide.

"Dick are you okay?" Robin asked as he helped Nightwing to his feet with the assistance of Batgirl.

"Don't worry I'll be alright, but what about you guys? Are all of you okay?" He asked the trio.

"To be honest everything is a little hazy, the last thing I remember was Slender Man showing up in my apartment, everything after that is a blur." Batgirl explained to him.

Before anything else could be said the mansion began to shake and crumble around everyone, the windows began the shatter glass everywhere, and roof was ready to cave in.

"We need to get out of here quickly!" Batman ordered as the four of them hurried down stairs to get out of the collapsing mansion.

"Wait! We have to get Charlie." Nightwing said as he pointed towards the young boy who was still in the front door where he left him.

Though unlike before Charlie now looked just he did in the flier, and he no longer looked like a proxy. Batgirl picked him up and carried him outside with them, once they were out of the mansion they saw that it wasn't just the house falling down, but also the ground around them as well.

They ran as fast as they could trying to avoid being caught, but just when it looked like they weren't going to make it, they found themselves cover in a purple orb of energy. They looked up and saw that it was Rocket keeping them a float in the air.

"Your hour was up." Aqualad said with a smirk as he stood up in the Super Cycle with a few members of the Team and League with him.

They all watched as the entire place sunk into the ground taking with every single piece of Slender man with it.

A short time later everyone gathered around the giant crater where the mansion once stood.

"Looks like it is finally over." Aqualad said to Nightwing.

"This time I hope for good." Nightwing replied back before turning his attention over to Charlie who was talking to some of the Leaguers.

"He'll be fine Dick, we've already started looking for any of his surviving relatives to let them know that's he's been found and that he's okay now." Batman said comforting Nightwing a bit.

"That's good to hear Bruce." Nightwing said with a smile.

"Dick I'm sorry for what I might have done to you earlier.." Batman began but Nightwing stopped him.

"It wasn't your fault Bruce, it was Slender Man's and now that he's gone I think I can finally get whelmed a last." He said with a chuckle as Batman let out a little smile of his own.

"What is this?" Aqualad said as he picked up a drawing from the ground and showed it to both Batman and Nightwing.

"For once I can actually agree with these things." Nightwing said with a smile.

It was a drawing of him with wings on his back flying away from the what appeared to be the mansion and written over it was.

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 **A/N:** And Done! Well I hope you guys enjoyed this trilogy of mine, and sorry if it wasn't as good as the first two stories, I also hope that it was scary. Though I doubt that this one was scary, but hey it might have been.

Well I as you can pretty much guess that had to make up a way to kill Slender Man since there pretty much isn't a way to do it. Trust me I looked it up online and couldn't find anything.

Anyway read and review and have a happy Halloween.


End file.
